


Be Mine? Cat Valentine

by hopelesssxromantic



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Age Regression/De-Aging, Andre is like the uncle, Beck and Jade are the responsible ones, Beck and Jade protect Cat at all costs, Bondage, Cat is a child, DDLG, Daddy Beck - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forced age regression, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Jade, Mommy Kink, Multi, Other, Over Protective Friend, Over protective boyfriend, Past Rape, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Victorious, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rex is just an instigator, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, So is Robbie, Tricked into Signing a Contract, cgl, ddlb, little Robbie, little cat, mdlb, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssxromantic/pseuds/hopelesssxromantic
Summary: Catarina Valentine grew up in LA with a group of friends. After graduation they all seemed to go their separate ways. Jade and Beck got married and Jade produced a huge movie and Beck starred in another. The two of them becoming very wealthy.Cat on the other hand worked some odd jobs and fell in love with an actor.. He turned out to not be sunshine and rainbows but instead mean and nasty. This story starts when Beck is in town visiting... and finds out about the abuse.





	Be Mine? Cat Valentine

Since the Victorious crew graduated high school they all have gone off to do incredible things.. 

Jade directed her own movie, which became a world-wide hit.   
Beck was the main character in a tv show that was still currently airing. Not to mention Jade and Beck got married, three years ago.   
Robbie and Rex were both working on producing an album with some artists as they grew their own record company.   
Tori was a star in many movies since she left Hollywood Arts.. She branched away from the group and doesn't talk with them much.   
Andre has had three albums come out since graduation and all making it on to iTunes top 20. 

And Cat.. Cat has been doing commercials and published a children's colouring book that did okay. She had a Youtube channel with 30,000 followers. But besides that she hadn't been doing much. She was dating Ryder Daniels. A former classmate of hers that made it big in hollywood. He was all the teen girls 'dream date'. And Cat should consider herself lucky... right? Every time she branched out to do new things and get new jobs, Ryder seemed to have an excuse for why she couldn't. Cat felt like he knew what was best for her. 

They had gotten together only a year after graduation, which was now 5 years they had been together for. 

A year into Ryder and Cat's relationship was when the gaslighting started, of course Cat had no idea it was happening... She wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed but no one would have been able to tell what he was doing. 

He would suggest small things to make her think she couldn't do things on her own.. He made her scared of driving, using a knife, leaving the house without someone.. The carefree person she once was, was slowly being killed by Ryder. Soon he had her so co-dependant on him, she was allowed to work, see friends without his permission, she even had to clear any food she ate by him. Cat didn't even realize she was doing it until the damage was done. 

When Ryder realized he couldn't brainwash the bubbly attitude out of her, this was when the beating started. He'd come home from work furious for no reason. She would constantly be covered in bruises. Of course they were always in the public eye from Ryder's fame so she would have to cover up with makeup or when they were really bad she wasn't allowed outside the house. 

Cat and Ryder got into an argument that night about something, and he left her with a black eye and a slash in her arm. He had never pulled a knife on her... He had just happened to be holding it, cutting up dinner and accidently got her (At least that's what she told herself). He clearly knew he had messed up and he cleaned her up and apologized a million times. Cat brushed it off, Ryder had to work that night and left her moments after. 

Cat curled up on the couch feeling empty.. The love of her life just cut her with a knife... he was going to kill her. The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her thoughts. 

She ran to the door and opened it not even checking to see who it was first. Cat was surprised to see Beck standing there. 

"Beck!" Cat said excitedly jumping to hug him.   
"Hi Cat." He greeted with a smile. "I was in town and thought I'd come by to say hello." He hugged her tightly. She pulled back from the hug, totally forgetting that she was covered in bruises and her arm bleeding through the bandages. Beck looked at her horrified.   
"Cat.." He looked at her. He entered the house closing the door behind them. "... What happened?" He questioned looking at his most innocent friend totally destroyed.   
" It's nothing." She said trying to brush it off. He looked at her arm seeing that it was bleeding through the fabric. He took her hand softly and lead her towards the bathroom. He had been to Ryder's house many times over the years and knew where things were.   
"Sit. Let me clean you up." Beck announced finding the first aid kit. Cat sat down on the stool and looked at him, feeling like a child who was waiting for a parent to band-aid their boo-boo.   
"I'm fine Beck. Really..." She trailed off when Beck sat down in front of her. She knew he was going to question why she didn't go to the hospital with the wound she had.   
"Cat wh-" He started as he looked at her arm and how deep the cut was. He stopped himself knowing the only reason she wouldn't have gone because then people would ask questioned. 

"Catarina.. Answer me honestly. Did Ryder do this to you?" He grabbed her hand and looked at her in the eyes. He knew she couldn't lie to him.. not looking at him right in the eyes. 

"Beck.. Please.." She was pleading with him to not make her answer the question, but that was proof enough. Beck began re-wrapping her arm, a little tighter.   
"We are going to the hospital and then you are coming to mine and Jade's. You cannot live here anymore Cat.. Look what he did to you." Beck said looking at her sadly. 

"Beck... It's not like he does this all the time.. It's just. He gets angry sometimes.. He's going to counseling.. He'll get better. Beck I can't just uproot my whole life. I love him.." She trailed off realizing how ridiculous it was justifying his awful actions. He had her so wrapped up in him that she hadn't even said the words allowed before that he hurt her. 

"Cat. You can't live here. Please come live with me and Jade.. Robbie is living with us right now too. He's taking a break from work at R&R Records.. We have more than enough room and Jade misses you.. We all do. Please Cat." Beck pleaded, knowing he couldn't leave her there. No matter if she wanted to leave or not she was coming wit him. 

"Fine. But no hospitals or police. Let's just get on a plane and go before Ryder gets home.." Cat couldn't believe she was doing it.. Just leaving like that. It felt good, like a weight was being lifted. 

"Okay go pack your things. I'm going to call Jade." Beck suggested, and Cat nodded. "Uhm.. Beck. Do you think Jade is going to be mad at me?" She questioned. 

"Why would you think she'd be mad?" Beck questioned a little taken aback by the question. 

"I just think she might be mad at me for staying here and putting up with this.." She said referring to her bruised face. ".. She's so strong she'd never let anything like this happen to her.. and I just took it. I just don't want her to judge me." 

"Oh.. Cat don't you think that. You are so brave, so strong. Jade would never judge you for this ever. In fact, I'm a little scared to tell her cause she might come down here and kill him herself." Beck spoke, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

"Well.. Maybe let me tell her? Just call her and tell her I'm coming back with you and staying for awhile.. and then we can talk to her in person." Cat suggested, feeling smart for the suggestion. 

"Good plan. Now go get your things." Beck spoke and Cat ran off to pack her bags. It felt kind of sad that all her belongings could fit in 3 luggage bags. This house had always been Ryders, Cat was just living in it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- BACK IN TORONTO, CANADA HOURS LATER -----------------------------------

Beck had a private plane that was now just landing. Jade waited at the outdoor security gates with the car, she could have sent a driver for Beck but she always liked picking him up from trips. She hadn't seen him in a week, and Cat was arriving with him. She'd never admit to being excited to see anyone.. but she was. 

Jade could see Cat's bright red hair from a mile away. As they neared closer she noticed that Cat's face was discoloured and then she was close enough to see the black eye and bruising around her neck. Jade could feel the heat bubbling within her from the rage. She got out of the truck and walked right up to them. 

"What happened to you?" She asked crossing her arms not even bothering with hello. 

"Hi Jade uhm.. It's not a big deal I-" Cat began stumbling.   
"What happened?" Jade cut her off looking for a more to the point answer.   
Cat frowned looking down at the ground. Jade then noticed the bleeding bandage on her arm.   
"Catarina." She said sternly looking for the answer though by the way she was withholding she was sure she already knew. 

"Ryder." Beck spoke up so Cat wouldn't have to answer.   
"Is that true?" Jade questioned, and Cat nodded. "How long?"   
"About four years.." She admitted and Jade looked even madder.. if that was even possible. 

"I am going to kill him." She stated looking like she could kill.   
"Jade. We cannot kill people no matter how much we may want to. So babe just breath and lets get Cat home. She's going to be staying with us for awhile." Beck explained, giving Jade a soft peck to try and distract her from the rage. 

"We will revisit this no killing people later. But yes, c'mon Cat. Get in the car. Let's get home." Jade cracked a smile at Cat, glad to see her friend again. 

"Thank you." Cat smiled and hopped into the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got some muse from re-watching this show on netflix. Let me know what you guys think. <3 Not sure if I'm going to continue this one, so let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
